In recent years, a portable phone as a portable electronic device is equipped with sensors such as an acceleration sensor, or a GPS (Global Positioning System) function for detecting the location of the portable phone, in order to detect conditions of the portable phone. In accordance with the conditions detected by the sensor, the portable phone runs a predetermined application software or changes control details. In addition, the portable phone controls communication functions and mail functions using positional information acquired by the GPS function.
Here, as the portable phone having a function utilizing a sensor, a portable phone is proposed that has an application program that performs a function of a pedometer, which counts the number of steps taken by the user utilizing acceleration data detected by an acceleration sensor (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-167758